BAM Machine
__TOC__ When the "BAM" button is hit during a duel, the order of priority in which effects occur is shown below. If a Duel Stars Challenge is attempted, those rules will apply before the Power-Ups activate. 1. Power-Ups : Order: In the order decided by the Player. * All Power-Ups After you hit BAM * Special: , . 2. Round Start * Special: , (Immune), . 2.1 Positive effects applicable to several cards : Order: Your Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Spells, opponent's Monsters. * Effect types: Immune All, Boost All, ATTRIBUTE Boost All, TYPE Boost All. * Special: , , , , , , , , , (Boost All), , , , , , , (Resurrect), , , (Boost All), . 2.2 Negative effects applicable to several cards : Order: Your Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Spells, opponent's Monsters. * Effect types: Cripple All, TYPE Cripple All. * Special: , , , , , (Cripple All), , , . 2.3 Round Start effects that relate to the number of cards in the Graveyard : Order: Your Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Spells, opponent's Monsters. * Effect types: First Strike. 2.4 Round Start effects that relate to the number of cards in the Deck : Order: Your Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Spells, opponent's Monsters. * Effect types: Last Stand. 2.5 Round Start effects that relate to the number of cards on the field : Order: Your Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Spells, opponent's Monsters. * Effect types: Courage, Timidity. * Special: , , , (Immune), , , (Annihilate), (Immune, Hurt). 2.6 Before the End of Round Start * Special: , . ---- Normal Spell Cards which have used all their effects are now sent to the Graveyard, except for the ones with a Special effect. Monsters with 0 Power are also now sent to the Graveyard. 3. Channels * Effect types: Resurrect * Special: 3.1 Effects that destroy Spells : Order: Your Monsters, opponent's Monsters, your Spells, opponent's Spells. * Effect types: Annihilate Spells, Destroy Spell, Sacrifice Spell, Sacrifice All Spells. * Special: , , 3.2 Effects when a card is activated : Order: Your Spells, opponent's Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Monsters. * Effect types: Sacrifice Monster, Sacrifice All Monsters, Sacrifice TYPE, Annihilate Monsters, Annihilate TYPE, Sneak, Destroy Monster, Immune, Immune All Type, Heal, Heal Opponent, Soothe, Hurt Opponent, Backfire, Shock, Osmosis, Boost, Cripple. * Special: , , , , , , , , , , (Annihilate Monsters), (Destroy), , , , , , , , . 3.3 Monsters collide 3.4 Monster(s) removed 3.5 Monster attacks Player (Life Points reduced) 3.6 Effects to cards that have been damaged : Order: Your Monsters, opponent's Monsters. * Effect types: Fragile. ---- Normal Spell Cards which have used all their effects are now sent to the Graveyard, except for the ones with a Special effect. Monsters with 0 Power are also now sent to the Graveyard. Loop from the start of "3. Channels" for each Channel. 4. Round End 4.1 Positive Round End effects : Order: Your Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Spells, opponent's Monsters. * Effect Types: Growth * Special: , , . 4.2 Negative Round End effects : Order: Your Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Spells, opponent's Monsters. * Effect types: Self-Destruct, Feeble, Feeble All. * Special: , , , , . 4.3 Round End effects that relate to the number of cards on the field : Order: Your Spells, your Monsters, opponent's Spells, opponent's Monsters. * Special: , . ---- Normal Spell Cards which have used at least one of their effects are now sent to the Graveyard, including the ones with a Special effect. Monsters with 0 Power are also now sent to the Graveyard. Trigger Effects : These effects are triggered at any time during a Round. * Effect types: Shared Fate, Farewell, Sorrow, Parting Gift, Mirror, Rage, Drain, Empathy, Power Redistribution, Requiem, Break Immunity, Spirit Protection, Bloodlust, Acid Jet, Explosion, Big Explosion. * Special: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . References # The new and improved BAM-Machine. Konami.